Appliances and other useful household equipment are increasingly designed to interact with one another, as well as with a variety of consumer accessory devices. A consumer accessory device may be used, for example, in conjunction with an appliance to enhance or supplement the functionality of the appliance. The accessory device may be configured to be permanently or removably connectable to the appliance. The accessory device may also be operable independently of the associated appliance, thereby requiring a connection mechanism capable of sustaining repetitive attachment cycles.
Operation of the interconnected devices may also involve the transfer of a variety of substances, such as various liquids, gases, and solids. For example, a refrigerator may provide an external water connection for connecting an accessory water dispenser. A freezer section of a refrigerator may include provisions for connecting an accessory ice maker. A washing machine may provide an option for attaching a detergent and/or softener dispenser.